un jeu dangereux
by laloune
Summary: cé cho cé cho! chap 3 rectifié et chap 4 ajouté! merci à masenko, spécial dédicace à mariecool...ss oublier thoru0509!
1. belle inconnue

Slt à vous ! j'espère que vous allez aimer cette fic trunks-Pan en 2 chapitres (déjà écrits) mais je n'en rajoute que si j'ai une quinzaine de rewiews. Biz à vous ! Un jeu dangereux 

Un soir où ils dînaient, réunis autour d'un banquet que bulma avait organisé avec toutes les célébrités, trunks fit enfin attention à Pan. Il l'avait toujours considérée comme une enfant et maintenant elle avait 19 ans, lui 30. ce soir, elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude car elle avait bouclé ses longs cheveux noirs et s'était maquillée légèrement. Sa robe de soirée, largement fendue, laissait découvrir la naissance de sa poitrine et son dos d'athlète. Il eut le réflexe inattendu d'aller à sa rencontre quand elle descendit les escaliers de marbre.

-bonsoir, belle inconnue, murmura t'il sensuellement en lui prenant la main.

-trunks, qu'est ce qui te prends ? Demanda t'elle rougissante et surprise.

-Trunks ? Je ne m'appelle pas ainsi, ce soir. On est deux inconnus. Vous êtes magnifique

Il l'attira à une table un peu en retrait des autres et ils s'assirent. Elle était tout à fait détendue à présent car c'était son jeu favori. Ils dînèrent seuls, discutèrent de tout et de rien, et Trunks la dragua. Pour finir, il l'invita à danser un slow particulièrement langoureux et elle put sentir ses muscles à travers son smoking.

Bra ne perdit pas une miette de ce spectacle.

En partant, ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde et quand elle voulut arrêter son taxi, il lui proposa de la déposer, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa porte, elle le remercia puis entra, verrouillant la porte et montant aussitôt se coucher. Elle prit une douche, se brossa les dents, se démaquilla et rangea sa robe dans son dressing, pièce contiguë à sa chambre. Elle n'était vêtue que de ce qui lui servait de pyjama, c'est à dire d'un tee shirt d'homme que lui avait laissé son dernier ex, Tim Andorran, célèbre top model à Satan city. Tout à coup, en entrant dans sa chambre, elle fut accueillie par des bras et une bouche très douce. Elle alluma la lumière et se retrouva face à trunks !

-Voyons, que fais-tu là ?

-eh bien, j'avais envie de continuer notre danse, belle inconnue.

-c'est mal élevé d'entrer dans une maison sans autorisation ! protesta t'elle.

-on ne se connaît pas, on a aucune attacheâ qu'est ce qui nous empêche d'aller plus loin ?

il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, puis la prit dans ses bras tendres en la couvrant de baisers enflammés. Elle se laissa aller, pantelante, se disant que de toutes façons, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraimentâ ils firent l'amour toute la nuit, comme des bêtes assoiffées de plaisir, d'amourâ et le matin, quand Pan se réveilla, elle le trouva endormi près d'elle. Elle lui caressa la joue en chuchotant :

-J'en n'ai même oublié de vous demander votre nom, bel inconnu

une main saisit la sienne et une voix lui répondit :

-Quelle importance ? il vaut mieux ne jamais se connaître. L'amour nous ferait tant de mal !

elle sourit et se leva pour aller se brosser les dents, se doucher et s'habiller, mais quand elle revint, elle ne le trouva plus. Seulement un mot sur le lit.

Je ne reviendrai plus, c'est inutile de m'attendre, belle inconnue.

Elle descendit rapidement prendre son bus pour aller au travail, laissant le mot sur le lit. Une fois au bureau, elle dut affronter les pires difficultés : ses rivales. Dans le mannequinât, peu de filles arrivaient au stade de Pan en 3 ans. Elle était demandée par toutes les agences sans exception, tous les grands photographes voulaient travailler avec elle, même les sociétés !

Elle s'assit à son bureau et lut rapidement son agenda. Rendez-vous avec quelques magazines, miss Coco la voulait dans sa dernière pub pour son parfum, Christian également ! Elle souffla un grand coup et tourna la page. Rendez-vous avec le directeur de capsule corporation !

-Non, c'est pas possible !

Elle se résigna et passa au maquillage avant de prendre un taxi pour la capsule corporation. Une fois arrivée au standard, elle demanda poliment après le directeur et la secrétaire la mena vers la grande porte boisée qu'elle ouvrit. Trunks l'attendait, assis dans son fauteuil, l'air tranquille et serein.

-Pan, quelle surprise ! S'exclama t'il en se levant.

-Ce n'est pas une surprise. Tu m'attendais, ça se lit sur ton visage

-Assieds-toi donc, et discutons de cette affaire que tu voudrais monter.

Ils parlèrent deux heures durant et arrivèrent à un point d'accord. Pan montait son agence de tops models avec l'aide de Capsule corporation qui détiendrait 20 des actions.

**-Nous te fournirons tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour l'aménagement de tes locaux. Apporte-moi juste ta liste complète.**


	2. bébé? ensemble

**Ce qu'elle fit en moins de deux semaines, travaillant nuit et jour avec son équipe. Elle présenta ensuite son projet à la corporation et le conseil d'administration approuva. L'agence –un immeuble de 15 étages- fut construite en un mois et tous s'y installèrent. Tout y était : studios photos, d'enregistrement, salle de sport, de fitness, piscine, hélicos et jets pour transporter les modèles d'un endroit à un autre du globe...**

**Pan travaillait tellement dur pour son jeune âge qu'aucun de ses employés n'avait même en tête de lui manquer de respect, même ceux de 20 ou 25 ans ses aînés. Elle parlait avec une extrême politesse et beaucoup de complicité, et tout le monde l'aimait. Seulement, elle se sentait un peu à plat depuis un certain temps et vomissait continuellement. Un soir en rentrant à la maison, elle se sentit effleurée d'un doute et descendit acheter un test de grossesse. Elle le fit dans la douche et osa à peine jeter un coup d'œil. Oh, non ! Elle était enceinte ! Elle faillit s'évanouir, mais tint bon et prit un rendez-vous chez le gynéco le soir même. Celle ci lui certifia son état et elle rentra abattue, versant des larmes toute la nuit. Le matin, elle téléphona au bureau pour dire qu'elle serait absente, mais qu'elle reviendrait l'après midi. Ensuite, elle appela Bra, sa meilleure amie.**

**-Ma chérie, ça va donc si mal que ça ?**

**-Oui, horriblement mal ! Je suis enceinte !**

**-Quoi ? Chérie, tu t'es peut être trompée en lisant la fiche...**

**-Je suis allée voir le gynéco.**

**-C'est trunks, n'est ce pas ? Questionna t'elle sans détour.**

**Pan était étonnée.**

**-Oui, je sais ce qui c'est passé entre vous ce soir là. Il n'est revenu à la maison que le lendemain matin et s'est fait engueuler sans broncher. Depuis, il est devenu si étrange, si bizarre ! Il mange, il dort, il va au boulot. C'est tout. Ça fait 1 mois et demi ! Et il ne sait rien ?**

**-Non, strictement rien.**

**-tu comptes faire quoi ?**

**-Je ne sais plus... je suis dépassée par les évènements. Cet après midi, j'ai réunion avec lui. J'aviserai.**

**-Bien, je te souhaite bonne chance. Bye !**

**Quand elle rentra dans la salle de réunion, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Ils s'aperçurent tous de sa mine défaite en dessous de celle parfaitement professionnelle et plusieurs d'entre eux en conçurent de l'inquiétude. La réunion terminée et tout le monde sorti, elle retint Trunks.**

**-S'il te plaît, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire......**

**Il la scruta attentivement et soudain une onde passa dans son cerveau, l'avertissant qu'une troisième puissance était entrain de naître en elle. Tout d'abord, il ne comprit pas, mais quand elle commença à parler, il comprit.**

**-Je voulais que tu saches que je.......je suis enceinte.**

**-NON ! NON ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça !**

**Il essaya de sortir de la pièce mais elle se plaça entre lui et la porte.**

**-Trunks, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es le père de mon bébé !**

**Il s'arrêta, stupéfait, en la fixant.**

**-tu veux dire que tu attends un enfant de moi ?**

**-Exactement.**

**-eh bien, je n'en veux pas, de ton gamin. Garde le, tu auras tout ce que tu voudras pour le soigner et prendre soin de lui.**

**Elle le gifla, blessée dans son orgueil et son amour-propre.**

**-Salaud ! J'ai assez de moyens pour faire vivre mon enfant sans toi ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que tu le reconnaisses, que tu l'aimes un peu... mais c'est trop te demander ! Excuse-moi de m'être trompée sur toi à ce point là !**

**elle sortit, furieuse et en larmes et téléphona à Bra pour lui expliquer la réaction de son frère. Celle ci, choquée, appela sa mère pour lui expliquer la situation. Bulma fit convoquer Trunks de toute urgence à la maison familiale et l'assit au salon. Elle vint ensuite avec ses albums photos de quand il était bébé et enfant.**

**-Trunks, je voulais te dire quelques petites choses insignifiantes, mais qui j'espère éclaireront ta vie. Quand j'avais à peu près ton âge –26 ans- j'ai rencontré ton père et notre histoire a débuté sans amour. C'était purement sexuel, pour jouer, pour se connaître. On en rigolait. Et puis je suis tombée enceinte de toi. Là, on ne rigolait plus du tout. Végéta m'a quittée toute la durée de ma grossesse. Il n'est revenu que lorsque je t'ai mis au monde, et il est reparti déçu, car-il me l'a avoué plus tard- il aurait voulu avoir une fille. à l'époque, il ne t'avait pas accepté en tant que son fils, mais il t'aimait, il t'a toujours aimé. Il t'aimera toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Il a toujours préféré ta sœur, je te le concède, mais n'empêche qu'il t'aime. Moi aussi, je t'aime, tu as toujours été mon préféré à moi...**

**Trunks ne l'interrompit pas une fois, mais quand elle eut fini, il prit la parole.**

**-Tu sais déjà tout à propos de Pan et moi, n'est ce pas ?**

**-Oui, Trunks, je le sais. Tu ne dois pas mettre sa parole en doute. Pan ne peut pas mentir sur une chose si importante.**

**-tu n'es pas fâchée ?**

**-Moi ? mais pas du tout, nigaud ! mais quand même, Pan... tu es allé un peu loin ! c'est la meilleure amie de ta sœur !**

**-Papa le sait ?**

**-Oui, mais tu le connais...... il se fiche de vos histoires ! dis-moi, tu l'aimes ?**

**-Je ne sais pas exactement, maman... elle est super jeune, et elle gâche sa jeunesse. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? j'ai tellement mal réagi quand elle me l'a annoncé !**

**-Oh, ça, tu parles que tu as mal réagi ! elle l'a dit à ta sœur qui m'a aussitôt appelée pour me le dire. Je ne peux rien te conseiller. Tu as vu et tu as souffert de la même réaction qu'a eu ton père auparavant. A toi de décider comment tu veux élever cet enfant...**

**Pan était allongée dans son canapé devant la télé, repassant en revue son prochain défilé quand elle entendit sonner à la porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir, se retrouvant face à Trunks, les cheveux en bataille, le costume froissé......**

**-Pan, je suis venu m'excuser de la réaction un peu subite de tout à l'heure.**

**-Cool. Tu as fini ?**

**Sans attendre sa réponse, elle referma la porte et retourna s'asseoir. Furax, il l'ouvrit de force et se plana devant elle , lui arrachant ses papiers.**

**-Je t'interdis de me claquer la porte au nez !**

**-Rends moi ces papiers, j'en ai besoin, déclara t'elle simplement.**

**-Seulement si tu m'écoutes. Pan, je veux bien reconnaître ce bébé. Je sais que c'est le mien, je te fais confiance. On a été débiles de jouer à ce jeu, et maintenant il faut en assumer les conséquences.**

**Elle avait envie de lui jeter à la tête tout ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle se contenta de dire :**

**-Bien, je te préviendrai à sa naissance pour que tu ailles le reconnaître.**

**-Tu ne comprends pas......**

**Elle daigna lever les yeux sur lui parce que le timbre de sa voix avait changé. Il était plein d'humilité.**

**-Je suis fou de toi, Pan !**

**Elle tressaillit.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je t'aime. Je ne veux pas reconnaître l'enfant uniquement, je veux pouvoir l'élever avec toi, et en faire d'autres, t'épouser, vivre avec toi... est ce que tu veux bien de moi, ou est ce que je dois retourner à ma petite société ?**

**-Je crois que tu devrais retourner à ta petite société, et revenir quand tu seras sincère.**

**Il sortit et elle ferma la porte, mais aussitôt la sonnerie retentit de nouveau.**

**-Je suis sincère avec toi. Je ne te mentirai jamais plus, je te le jure.**

**Il la prit dans ses bras dans une longue étreinte et elle sourit. Elle était plus folle de lui qu'il ne le pensait, mais elle s'était comportée en reine pour être sûre de mieux l'avoir.**


	3. assumons comme des adultes

Il était resté cette nuit là et toutes les autres ensuite, mais il mettait un point d'honneur à être très professionnel au bureau et elle le respectait. Pour les autres, ils étaient collègues et amis, sans plus. Naturellement, personne n'avait deviné que Pan était enceinte, puisqu'elle évitait tout le monde, que ce soit sa famille ou les autres. Maintenant enceinte de deux mois et demi, son ventre commençait à se voir et elle portait des hauts larges pour aller au bureau.

Trunks était assis à son bureau lorsqu'il entendit un fracas impossible. Il se retourna et vit son père, qui était entré par la fenêtre -et pas par le meilleur moyen- et qui le regardait d'un air qu'il connaissait très bien à présent.

-Salut papa. Je sais qu'en ce moment, je ne m'entraîne pas assez, mais je vais me rattraper, promis...

-Je suis envoyé par ta mère qui elle a été déléguée pour venir chercher Pan. Où est elle ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda son fils en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne me fais pas répéter, Trunks. Où est elle ? ou tu tiens peut être à ce que je la cherche moi-même ?

vaincu, trunks pressa un bouton de son interphone et demanda à sa secrétaire de lui passer Pan en priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas là. Malheureusement, si. Encore pire, végéta lui avait ordonné de mettre le haut parleur. Elle décrocha, surprise que trunks l'appelle.

-Mon ange ?

-chérie...

-quoi ? mon dossier n'est pas complet peut être ?

-si, si, il est parfait...hum...en fait...j'ai un léger problème...

-comme... ton père dans ton bureau ? fit elle en rigolant.

-Exactement, et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !! cria végéta. Monte tout de suite ici, petite, et que ça saute !

Pan entra dans le bureau une demie minute plus tard et se planta devant végéta, essoufflée.

-Quelle bonne surprise ! je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si vite !

-Ta mère m'envoie te chercher expressément.

Il baissa les yeux vers son ventre légèrement arrondi dans un haut moulant jaune et bava presque avant de se tourner vers son fils.

-Tu es le responsable, je suppose ? questionna t'il.

Celui-ci opina du chef.

-désolé de pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt.

Son père fit signe qu'il s'en fichait et s'envola vers la capsule corp. Ils le suivirent quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir annulé leurs rendez-vous.

-Chérie, on va affronter la pire de toutes les tempêtes. Tu le sais, au moins ?

-j'ai confiance. On est des adultes, non ?

-COMMENT AS TU PU ? ESPECE DE CONNARD !!! MA NIECE QUI A UNE DOUZAINE D'ANNEES DE MOINS QUE TOI !! LACHE MOI, GOHAN, JE VAIS LE REDUIRE EN BOUILLIE POUR CHIEN !

végéta riait sous cape dans la cuisine pendant que trunks se faisait passer un savon incroyable pour son irresponsabilité dans l'affaire. Bulma et Bra savaient tout, mais Chichi, gohan, goten et videl étaient dans une colère noire. Goku s'en fichait complètement et mangeait la glace que Bra venait de faire avec son ami.

Assise sur le canapé, Pan tenait la main de Trunks pour l'empêcher de parler ou de dire des bêtises.

-Pourquoi ? demanda enfin goten en tombant, épuisé, dans un fauteuil. Tu as changé les couches de cette gamine.

-Eh ! je ne suis plus une gamine ! se défendit Pan.

-Parce que je l'aime. Je t'en voudrais si tu sortais avec ma sœur mais pas si tu l'épousait. Je veux épouser Pan, seulement, je lui laisse le temps de décider.

-On avait l'intention d'en parler, d'ailleurs !

Gohan hocha la tête et enfin videl parla.

-Je suis heureuse, mes chéris, mais pan, tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune ?

-tu peux parler, toi ! t'as épousé papa à 16 ans !

-n'empêche qu'on t'as eu 8 ans plus tard !

-c'était un accident... mais je ne regrette rien.

Chichi intervint enfin.

-On fait les fiançailles maintenant ?

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse. Trunks était mort de rire et se roulait par terre d'hilarité, soutenu par goten qui voulait le tuer à peine quelques secondes avant. Même Végéta avait perdu son regard sévère.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit ? demanda t'elle, surprise par tant de rires.

-tu devrais te remarier, chichi, autant de fois que tu voudras avec goku, comme ça nos enfants auront la paix...rigola Bulma.


	4. Poison

Le téléphone de trunks sonna soudain et il se leva comme un ressort pour répondre, s'excusant auprès de tout le monde. Il alla dans le jardin.

L'ambiance était redevenue bonne et chaleureuse, Bra rigolait avec goten, chichi parlait chiffons avec bulma et les deux maris se frappaient encore pour une pomme. Pan se sentit seule et décida d'aller dans le jardin rejoindre Trunks. Comme elle marchait silencieusement, elle put entendre sa conversation sans qu'il la voie. Il n'était pas au téléphone visiblement, car elle voyait une autre silhouette. Féminine, en plus.

-chéri, c'est pas parce que vous allez avoir un bébé que tu dois me lâcher !dit la voix de la femme-elle en était sûre maintenant-

-érica, je t'ai dit que c'était terminé, non ? n'insistes pas. Je prends mes responsabilités. Je ne laisserai jamais mon enfant grandir sans moi.

-tu peux très bien m'épouser et avoir ton enfant, il suffit de demander la garde ! allez, mon ange...

elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa de force tandis qu'il la repoussait gentiment.

-Je suis désolé...

-Moi encore plus. Comment t'as pu me quitter pour cette fille complètement gauche et sans aucune classe ? on était ensemble depuis 1 an et demi, trunks !

Pan se sentit mal et s'accrocha aux buissons qui firent du bruit. Ne voulant plus se cacher, elle approcha d'un pas leste malgré son état et se planta devant sa ''rivale''. C'était une blonde fort belle aux yeux bleus et à la bouche provocatrice. Pan l'avait déjà vue quelque part... oui !! la pub pour un parfum de Emma Lia Hertzigona, sa plus grande adversaire.

-Ah, Pan ! bégaya Trunks. Tu... tu...

-J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit, et elle aussi. Visiblement, j'ai bousillé un an et demi de vie commune, avec mon bâtard. Mais personne, ne me l'enlèvera. Vous pouvez le garder, lui, fit elle en se tournant vers la blonde pour désigner trunks. Mais pas mon bébé. Jamais, tu m'entends, salaud ? JAMAIS !!!!!!

elle lui asséna une claque qui le fit se plier de douleur et s'enfuit vers la maison en larmes, ou elle récupéra son sac et ses clés avant de partir. Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce quand trunks entra suivi de très près par sa ''petite amie''. Les rires s'étaient arrêtés, et le regard venimeux que les familles lui lancèrent ne semblèrent même pas la toucher. Elle agrippa la main de Trunks et dit d'un ton mielleux :

-bonsoir, mes chers beaux-parents... je suis ravie de vous revoir !! chère Bra, comment vas tu ? je vois que tu as maigri !!! et ce cher Bruce Seamatiza ? toujours aussi beau et charmant ?

-Ne me parles pas, espèce de salope !

-Bra ! s'exclama sa mère.

-laisses moi lui dire ce que je pense à ce poison...

-Je vois qu'on m'aime toujours autant ici ! cracha t'elle. Trunks, fait quelque chose, c'est pas possible !!!

-Je ne ferai rien. ça fait 2 mois que je te dis que c'est fini entre toi et moi et qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de m'appeler en pleine nuit. Alors peut être que si ma sœur te dit ce qu'elle pense tu arrêteras de pourrir la vie à tout le monde ! dit il calmement en dégageant sa prise.

Goten lui fit signe et il le suivit, laissant son ex petite amie aux mains de Bra.

-Retourne faire tes pubs à deux sous au lieu d'essayer de pourrir la vie de mon frère, c'est clair ? si jamais, oh oui, si jamais je te vois tourner auprès de lui et sa famille à moins de 10 km, je fais de toi des sushis pour le dîner, c'est bien clair ?

-Je te signale que c'est ton frère qui m'a draguée !

-T'es une pute comme les autres, pourquoi il ne le ferait pas ? répondit elle en souriant.

Jennifer(cé son nom) passa par toutes les teintes possibles avant de retrouver son calme.

-comment vas Bruce ? et il ne t'a pa dit qu'il m'a sauté, en bonne pute que j'étais ?

Bra devint verte de rage. Elle réglerait ça avec soin petit ami plus tard. L'essentiel était de LA remettre à sa place.

-on sait tous de quelle couleur et quelle forme est ta chatte, tellement tu t'ai faite baisée par tous les hommes alors...

-Oh, ça va... de toutes façons il est nul, ton frère, au plumard !

elle sortit hautainement et claqua la porte.

Un éclat de rire général accueillit ce départ.

-Bra, tu as été très grossière, lui reprocha Bulma.

-Pardon, maman. J'ai un coup de fil à passer...

cé vrai ke mes chapitres se font courts, mais jorai le tps de les finir demain, jai pa cour on a attaké Bouaké dc ça choffe à Abidjan ici !!! (pour ceu ki sorai pa je sui ivoirienne)je vous promets je me mets au chap suivant... pour les rewiews :

masenko : voilà, j'ai refai la fin du troi pr le chap 4 tu vas être contente, je paries, enfin je pense !!! si tu l'es pas fait le moi savoir par tu sai koi !!!

marie : voilou la suite ac rectification du 3 ème chap (fin) pr améliorer tt ça. Bon big bizou ma chérieuhhhh !!!!

thoru0509 : putain j'attrape la grosse tête là (lol ) merci cé tro gentil mai si tu voi 1 truc ki te déplai, nésites pas une seconde )à me le dire... bizzzz


End file.
